Orinoco the Unstoppable Womble
Disney and Sega's TV-Spoof of "Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine" is a parody of Thomas & Friends from MAD (2010). Cast *Thomas - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Percy - Wellington (The Wombles) *Harold - Orville (The Rescuers) *Sir Topham Hatt - Professor (Super Magentic Neo) *Lightning McQueen - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mater - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Frank Barnes - Senator Materson (Inhumanoids) Transcript Narrator: It was a lovely day on the Island of Sodor, the air was crisp, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Professor/'Sir Topham Hatt': Orinoco, I'm giving you a much-needed tune-up, my friend. Narrator: said Professor. Orinoco/'Thomas': Oh, boy! Thanks! Professor/'Sir Topham Hatt': Now as soon as I put your brakes back in, you'll be as good as new. Orinoco/'Thomas': Wait, why am I rolling? Am I moving or are the tree's moving? What did you say about my brakes? You took out my what?! Holy cow, I can't stop! Professor/'Sir Topham Hatt': (sighs) Clearly, this is why I don't have real ''friends. Orinoco/'Thomas': ''(Shouting)' LOOK OUT!!! I HAVE NO BRAKES!!'! Narrator: ...screamed Orinoco. And indeed... Narrator: ...he did not. (Title Card of "Orinoco the Unstoppable Womble) Senator Materson/Frank Barnes: Alright, talk to me. Professor/'Sir Topham Hatt': Well, it seems Orinoco is out of control and we can't stop him! Orinoco/'Thomas': WHY CAN'T I STOP?!?! Orville/'Harold': This is Orville the White Bird. How can I help you? Narrator: asked Orville. Eric/'Frank Barnes (voice-over)': Harold, this is Control. Eric/'Frank Barnes': I need you to shoot at Orinoco and derail him from the track. Orville/'Harold': "Shoot at Orinoco"? Why, I couldn’t! Orinoco is my friend! Eric/'Frank Barnes': Well, your "friend" is about to crash head-first into a nearby town! Senator Materson/'Frank Barnes': (Groans) This is why I never work with talking machines! Well, it's like they say: never send a smiley helicopter to do an action star's work. Professor/'Sir Topham Hatt': Nobody says that! Eric/'Frank Barnes': What's his cargo? Professor/'Sir Topham Hatt': Pardon? Eric/'Frank Barnes': Orinoco! His cargo! What's he carrying?! Professor/'Sir Topham Hatt': Oh, nothing too dangerous: pillows, soft cheeses, a nuclear bomb... Eric/'Frank Barnes':'' A nuclear bomb?!'' Professor/'Sir Topham Hatt': ... AND soft cheeses! Sheesh, were you even'' listening?'' Eric/'Frank Barnes': Alright, come on. I've got a womble to catch! Professor/'Sir Topham Hatt': Oh ho, that's just terrible! Baloo/'Mater': I like this scene, Danny! Danny/'Lightning McQueen': See, Baloo? It's good to travel the world. (Orinoco run and Pushed Danny and Baloo and Makes it Died) Orinoco/'Thomas': I'm sorry about that! I'm unstoppable! It's a medical condition! Eric/'Frank Barnes': I gotta partner with him?! Eric/'Frank Barnes': I told you! I work alone! Wellington/'Percy': I like you. Professor/'Sir Topham Hatt': Look, nobody knows the rails better than Wellington. Eric/'Frank Barnes': Fine., Just try to keep up, Junior! Wellington/'Percy': You're a nice man. Orinoco/'Thomas': (Screams) Somebody help me!, Orville, what are you doing?! Orville/'Harold': (Ceases fire) I'm sorry, Orinoco! I have propellers to feed! Eric/'Frank Barnes': What's that crazy chopper doin'?!, Doesn’t he know if he hits that bomb, we're doomed?! Wellington/'Percy': I like clouds. Eric/'Frank Barnes': Yeah, ain't that the truth?, You know, you and I aren't so different after all., (gasps), I see Orinoco. Step on it!, Orinoco! We're coming! Orinoco/'Thomas': Hurry! Oh! Orinoco/'Thomas': (gasps), Oh, thank goodness!, If you hadn’t stopped me, I would have crushed the little town of Strawberry Shortcake!, What the--? Why am I--? Wellington/'Percy': Oh! Narrator: And nobody regretted any of their choices. The end. End Credits Music used: *MAD (2010) Episode used: *Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine Movies and TV Shows used: *The Wombles *The Rescuers *The Rescuers: Down Under *Super Magnetic Neo *Cats Don't Dance *The Jungle Book *The Little Mermaid Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:MAD Transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Episodes Spoofs